


Recordarán Europa

by komadreja



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recordarán Foy como el final de muchas vidas, el cambio. El comienzo de algo bueno brotando entre la piedra fría y las hendiduras del dolor, algo que nunca cantarán los coros, pero que ya se palpaba sólido, con las heridas aún calientes y la guerra en pausa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordarán Europa

Recordarán Landsberg con la angustia con la que se recuerdan las pesadillas. Beethoven sobre los escombros, partidas de póker para matar el tiempo y la memoria, aún fresca, de la ausencia.

Recordarán Bastogne, la nieve quemándoles las mejillas, los silencios ensordecedores que engañaban entonando viejas canciones de trinchera, para mantener el ánimo y recuperar la voz, de vez en cuando, entre tanta metralla.

Recordarán Foy como el final de muchas vidas, el cambio. El comienzo de algo bueno brotando entre la piedra fría y las hendiduras del dolor, algo que nunca cantarán los coros, pero que ya se palpaba sólido, con las heridas aún calientes y la guerra en pausa.

Carwood Lipton recordará una pulmonía, sólo a ratos, ráfagas de algo que sabe que sucedió pero emborronado, difuso, como si alguien hubiera desparramado acetona en ese capítulo específico de sus memorias. Ronald Speirs lo recordará de otra manera, mucho más intenso, mucho más real. Recordará el olor de la habitación que compartieron, un olor febril, fuerte como la herrumbre, algo denso que emanaba de Lipton y se quedaba allí, posado sobre su cuerpo a veces inerte, a veces tembloroso. Por mucho que intentara ventilar aquellas sábanas, siempre permanecía, alojado sobre la carne, como un ungüento tóxico y peligroso. Recordará aquellas noches, cuando a Lipton le subía la fiebre de golpe y la tiritona hacía temblar el somier y la madera. Ronald Speirs quería hacer temblar el somier de otra manera, algo oscura y no mucho menos sana que la pulmonía. Recordará cosas que Lipton jamás hará. Cómo le ardía la frente y sobre todo las manos, y cómo a veces se las besaba, fugaz, sólo para sentir el calor y los latidos en las muñecas de Carwood durante unos segundos, para recordarse que seguía bombeando, viviendo y respirando bajo todas aquellas mantas. Que esto no era una iglesia en mitad de la nieve y que, como le había asegurado el Doc, Carwood Lipton se recuperaría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Recordará especialmente aquella noche. La última nieve de la temporada caía como punzadas y, a pesar de que ya se atisbaba el final, sus hermanos seguían muriendo, gente que había sobrevivido a los días más fríos y las noches más largas, caían bajo sacos de patatas, fruto de casualidades o tácticas mediocres. Se acumulaban las muertes innecesarias, las catástrofes del azar, tumbas de tela a un lado de la carretera y cartas escritas a máquina que juraban que sus hijos, sus amantes, sus padres, habían sido buenos hombres, eficaces y valiosos. Le ponía nervioso el descontrol de la calma, esperar órdenes, organizar cargamentos, jugar a las casitas mientras al otro lado del río el enemigo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Se bombardeaban mutuamente, a ratos, para evocar el odio y mantenerse alerta. Ataques sin estrategia que Ronald Speirs consideraba una absoluta estupidez.

Recordará entrar a la habitación con un cuenco de sopa de ajo y un tubo de bálsamo de eucalipto que consiguió intercambiar a duras penas, entre las filas de lo que quedaba de Dog Company. Recordará a Lipton de pie, cambiándose de ropa con la concentración calculada de un niño aprendiendo a atarse los cordones de sus zapatos. Torpe y débil pero decidido. Tenía el pecho tan blanco como Bastogne, la mirada acuosa y la voz ronca y cansada cuando preguntó “cuántos”. Cuántos muertos, cuántos heridos, a cuántos de mis hermanos no he podido salvar. Le pesaba la enfermedad como una jaula. Speirs lo sabía y le enfurecía que se echara encima toda esa carga, todos esos petates que no eran suyos.

\- Sólo uno. – Le dijo. – Acuéstate. –Con el tono más firme, porque no era una invitación, aunque lo deseara. Era una orden.

No hablaron mucho porque no hablaban mucho en general y Ronald Speirs no hablaba mucho en particular. Lipton bebía la sopa a sorbos, sentado en la cama, tosiendo a intervalos mientras Speirs se cambiaba el uniforme por su ropa de cama, que no era más que una muda de reserva de su uniforme, algo más limpia. Lo controlaba de reojo. Era más fácil cuando Lipton sólo dormía y tiritaba, más fácil y más triste, pero entonces no necesitaba hacer escapismo con la mirada, se le daba fatal disimular. Había algo distinto esa noche, una quietud especial, como ese tipo de energía eléctrica que emana del ojo del huracán. Speirs tenía una sensibilidad exclusiva para detectar el peligro, se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, como un gato alerta. Notaba la mirada de Lipton mientras limpiaba sus armas, en el suelo, con metódico y estudiado cuidado, un ritual que ya era casi anatómico. La luz de las velas se iba consumiendo despacio y en la habitación sólo quedaba sitio para el sonido de sus respiraciones (la de Lipton más densa, casi errática) y el musical metálico de la limpieza. El aire se llenó de eucalipto cuando Carwood destapó el tubo de pomada y Speirs tuvo que dejar su rutina para concentrarse en la de su sargento. Respiraba con dificultad a grandes bocanadas, mientras se untaba el ungüento con coordinado cuidado sobre el pecho pálido.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal. –Le recriminó.

\- ¿Señor?

Bastaron tres pasos para quitarle el tubo de pomada de las manos. Lipton tenía la mirada confusa, los labios abiertos y resecos, tentadoramente invitantes. Tragó saliva y las ganas con ella.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal. –Le repitió. – Date la vuelta.

La mirada de Lipton se transformó, de repente, en una mueca conocida, una sombra reservada para las trincheras y la nieve. Terror mezclado con algo a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre todavía. Se lo explicó mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse boca abajo, quitándole la camiseta hasta dejar la espalda completamente descubierta.

\- Doc dice que hay que untarla lo más cerca de los pulmones. – Hizo una pausa para considerar el tacto de la crema pegajosa sobre sus dedos manchados de aceite y restos de pólvora. – Así que hay que untarla en la espalda. –Sonrió aunque sabía que Lipton no podía verle. –Está fría. Respira.

La sonrisa se evaporó la primera vez que posó sus dedos sobre la espalda desnuda de Carwood Lipton. Estaba caliente, pero no era un calor de fiebre, era distinto. Era un calor de cama y de carne y de cosas reservadas para el verano. Cosas que no entonaban con la guerra y la muerte. Ese tipo de tibieza propia de la pereza o el pastel de manzana. Le refregó la pomada en el pálido tramo de la espalda, entre los omóplatos y los surcos de las costillas. Subió el recorrido, porque bajar era peligroso y porque Lipton tenía los hombros desnudos y llenos de pecas y la crema resbalaba y era como leer un mapa, solo que mejor, diez mil veces mejor. Sus manos parecían tanques avanzando sobre la nieve, dejando un recorrido pegajoso y comprometido. Sabía que tenía que parar, que aquello había dejado de ser algo clínico hace rato, pero a Lipton le había crecido el pelo y le caracoleaba en la base de la nuca y Speirs necesitaba saber si era tan suave como parecía.

Lo era.

Casi tan suave como el gemido que se coló entre los pliegues de la almohada y rebotó en cada esquina de la habitación. Sonó involuntario y tímido pero parecía el estruendo de un mortero. La mano se le congeló, tensa como todos los músculos de la espalda de Lipton, sobre el mechón de pelo. En aquella habitación se paró el tiempo y la guerra y las estaciones dejaron de tener sentido. La noche seguía su curso, alguien preparaba caldo abajo, en las cocinas, para calentar el alma y el estómago. Otros estarían bebiendo más de la cuenta y algún coronel prepararía otra táctica invasiva que le costara pocos muertos y le hiciera ganar otro título. La metralla seguía cayendo, a juego con la nieve, ahí fuera, en lo que parecía otra dimensión. Otro mundo más allá de los gemidos y las manos en la nuca. Ronald Speirs había descubierto cómo hacer música con Carwood Lipton y, aunque intentarlo le costara perderlo todo, quería volver a hacerlo. Quería inducir otra vez esa reacción peligrosa que hacía que se le agolpara la adrenalina en la garganta. Volvió a acariciarle el pelo, esta vez un poco más decidido. Los mechones se deslizaban entre los nudillos gastados y a Lipton se le aceleró la respiración de una forma errática y temeraria. El gemido volvió cuando estaba a punto de rendirse. Volvió de forma inesperada y maravillosa cuando, en un giro de muñeca, los dedos se le hundieron en el hueco entre el final del cuello y la base de la cabeza. Posó la otra mano en la cadera de Lipton, quizás para mantener el equilibrio en un colchón que parecía mantequilla, y rascó sólo un poco, como el fantasma de un arañazo, el cuero cabelludo. Fue entonces cuando volvió, el gemido y las ganas creciendo en la entrepierna y las paredes se estrecharon, crujientes como masa de pan en un horno de leña. La nieve seguía cayendo pero ya no era invierno, era temporada de cambios, porque el terreno ya no era Foy y era Carwood Lipton dejando señales como pistas en forma de aliento.

Trepó a la cama con la agilidad de una pantera, de golpe, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la superficie horizontal de su sargento, su amigo, su hermano, su Lipton. Le besó la nuca y le salió la voz rugosa cuando dijo “Dime que pare”. Porque Ronald Speirs no era de los que pedía permiso, pero esto sí. Esto era importante. Embistió sobre la curva del culo de Lipton, una mezcla entre aviso y promesa. Carwood gruñó y se arqueó sacudiendo el colchón en pequeños espasmos, como si la piel le quedara demasiado pequeña, como si estuviera librando su propia batalla interior, debajo de su cuerpo pero mucho más abajo. Le estaba volviendo loco. Le mordió la mandíbula porque estaba ahí, justo al lado del cuello y porque había una sombra de barba en la que no había reparado y le rompía los labios y era inesperado y perfecto. Subió hasta su oreja, dejando un rastro de saliva en el recorrido que marcaba el hueso y paró ahí porque necesitaba una respuesta. Se quedó quieto, controlando sus propias pulsaciones, sintiendo su propio aliento en la cara cuando susurró, esta vez de una forma más íntima, más serio.

\- Dime que pare.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Lipton rodó sobre sí mismo con un movimiento eficaz, propio de un soldado de Toccoa. Tenía la mirada como pólvora, directa y franca. Tenía los dedos suaves y calientes cuando le agarró la cara y le dijo “No, señor”, con una voz cavernosa que invitaba a pecar. Le besó como un animal, a mordiscos y lametones. Le abrió los labios con la lengua, caliente, buscando un ritmo entre saliva y dientes. Lo encontraron porque era fácil, eran Lipton y Speirs, se encontraron en la guerra y desde entonces se entrenaban para encontrarse, cada día, entre los huecos de las obligaciones. El ritmo lo habían marcado hace tiempo, y aunque la música era distinta, sólo tenían que seguirse los pasos. A Carwood aún le costaba respirar y a ratos tenían que parar de besarse. Speirs aprovechaba esos momentos para besarle las pecas. “Respira”, decía. Y embestía un poco para sentir la fricción y para recordarle que seguía ahí, que se tomara su tiempo.

Esa noche la intimidad se volvió frágil, como se vuelven las cosas importantes. Speirs aún tenía la mano pringosa cuando le bajó la bragueta del pantalón y palpó, por primera vez, la erección de Lipton. Estaba dura y caliente y Speirs no sabía muchas cosas, pero sabía apretar lo justo y cómo mover el pulgar para que se retorciera de agonía. Le dijo “Llámame por mi nombre”.

\- Cuando te corras. No te atrevas a llamarme señor.

Fue como pulsar un botón. A Lipton se le encendió la mirada, era puro fuego cuando gruñó “joder, Ron. Joder”. Levantó el culo, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se tensó. Tuvo que besarlo para amortiguar el grito, tuvo que besarlo y frotarse como un adolescente, aún con la ropa puesta. Carwood Lipton se corría con su nombre en su boca, líquido en su puño y era masculino pero olía a primavera y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, justo al lado de la nariz, que no podía parar de morder. Esa noche Speirs manchó la única muda de ropa interior limpia que le quedaba y fue vergonzoso pero mereció la pena porque Lipton sonreía, indolente y satisfecho, más sano de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Me debes una muda, Sargento. – Le dijo. Totalmente serio. –Sabes que odio ir en comando.

A Lipton le dio la risa y luego un pequeño ataque de tos. Se ayudaron a limpiarse y a vestirse y a Speirs le invadió el miedo por primera vez en toda la guerra. Esto, Lip y él y esa clase de intimidad, era un teatro al que no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Puedes usar tú la cama a partir de ahora. Me encuentro mucho mejor. – mintió Carwood.

Se le cerraban los párpados y aún así parecía dispuesto a dormir en el suelo. Le agarró la muñeca y lo obligó a acostarse a su lado. “No”, le dijo, serio como la muerte. Lo besó porque podía, sin prisa, con todo el miedo del mundo apretándole el pecho. Con esa calma extraña y alegre de ser capaz de, por fin, sentir miedo.

\- No te preocupes –le susurró, tibio y al oído, como un secreto –Nadie se atreve a despertar al tío que mató a veinte prisioneros de guerra alemanes.

Lipton sonrió perezoso, enredó los tobillos entre los suyos y le brillaba la mirada de una forma casi canalla cuando dijo “Dios, ahora mismo mataría por un cigarro”

 

**

 

Recordarán Europa pero no hablarán de ello. Estarán demasiado ocupados creando nuevos recuerdos.

 

/Fin.


End file.
